


Touch Me Harder

by LovetheOmni



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is extremely ticklish, but he absolutely hates it. Ian/Mickey gay slash; short little fluffy drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> It's a headcanon for me that Mickey is exactly like me when it comes to being ticklish: he is extremely ticklish, but it instantly puts him in a bad mood.
> 
> It was killing me that I haven't updated in so long, so I wrote this short little thing to tide me over. I promise, I will post more gallavich soon!

Light shone through the bedroom window. It was already past noon on a Sunday, but neither Ian Gallagher nor Mickey Milkovich wanted to get out of bed. Ian lay with his head on Mickey's shoulder. They were both completely naked and drained of energy.

Slowly, they began to shift awake.

Ian stretched, grunting in satisfaction, before snuggling closer to the other boy. Mickey's whole body felt sore from the night before, so he was too tired to shove the redhead off of him.

The evidence of last night was littered all around the room. Mickey's boxers were hanging from the ceiling fan from when Ian had torn them off of him and threw them into the air. A box of condoms had been knocked off of the bedside table and they had spilled out all over the floor.

The whole room reeked of sex. Mickey shifted and felt the familiar stick of half-dried cum between his thighs. The two boys were both covered in hickies and scratches: evidence of their rough and satisfying attempts to claim each other.

Ian sleepily shifted over to his side and wrapped an arm around Mickey. On accident, his fingers lightly brushed against Mickey's bare stomach.

Mickey's eyes flew open.

Suddenly, his whole body seized up and he jerked and wiggled under Ian's touch. His face contorted into an unhappy and unwilling smile. He laughed brokenly, trying to roll away from Ian.

Ian quickly sat up to see what was wrong, but he only made it worse. Mickey laughed until tears were falling from his eyes.

"Stop!" he yelled. "Stop!"

Ian immediately pulled away when he realized what he was doing, but it was too late. The older boy was pissed.

Ian was tickling Mickey.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ do that again," Mickey growled, grumpy now that he was suddenly wide awake. He hated to be tickled. It instantly put him in a bad mood.

"Sorry. It was an accident," Ian said defensively. "I couldn't help it. You're ticklish _everywhere_. One soft little touch is all it takes."

"Well don't fucking touch me softly then," Mickey grumbled.

Ian raised an eyebrow, a small smile dawning on his face. "Are you saying that you want me to touch you roughly instead?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Mickey asked with a grin.

Ian smirked and rolled over. He grabbed Mickey's hips, dragging the smaller boy's whole body closer. He gripped Mickey hard enough to leave bruises, just the way that he liked it.

The Gallagher ran his hands all over Mickey's body, feverishly licking and sucking at his neck. Mickey didn't feel ticklish anymore, but he still couldn't help laughing.

A smile reserved only for Ian lit up his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review~ :D
> 
> Also, visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
